Animal Instict
by LaxusIsLife97
Summary: For some reason Chief has been having some thoughts about a certain orange fox. What he does with these thoughts is for you to find out. Warning: mature content and lots of sexy lemon stuff between animals and both are male. Please comment and like, or don't. Your choice.


Hi everyone! I know its been a super long time since I last wrote anything, but i went through some stuff and just couldn't write. Now I'm back though with a whole new story from one of my favorite movies of all time. Since i haven't written in so long I am a bit rusty in this department so I'm really sorry if this isn't as good as my older ones. Just a disclaimer that I put in all of them, I own none of these characters, the ones in this story are all owned by Disney. Also, in this story specific there is pretty much furry smut. If that doesn't tickle your fancy please turn away now, ad for one final point it will be gay so if that also makes you uncomfortable, well you were just warned twice so don't cry to me. Enjoy :)

Animal Instinct

Ever since that incident with the predators a few months back, the crime rate in Zootopia went down drastically. The prey side of the population is much more accepting of the predators, and said predators are taking initiative to make sure all the prey is safe. This initiative has caused a large raise in the police department's staff numbers. The most surprising one happened to be Nick Wilde, the shifty Fox that helped officer Hops in the "gone savage" case. Chief Bogo was never really the biggest fan of him, for one he honestly didn't trust him, and secondly he just...got on his nerves for some odd reason. Anytime the fox was near, the chief got some kind of rumbling in his stomach and his heart beat became odd. For the most part he did nothing about these odd feelings, after all if Judy trusted him, that was reason enough to get rid of the doubt. But one day the buffalo simply couldn't take it anymore.

The day started like any other. The chief woke up in his apartment, grunting and already annoyed with the day. He preferred to sleep naked cause cloths weren't really comfortable for him. He lives alone anyway so it's not like anyone would see him. He felt a little twinge in his nether regions as he woke up and realized he had a case of morning wood, not the most common thing for him anymore, but it still happens on occasion. He looked to the right to check his clock and saw that he had at least an hour before work. "Hmmmm well if I take care of it in the shower it'll be like two birds with one stone." He stood and went to his closet getting out one of his many police officer outfits and a jockstrap to be used as underwear, they just fit better ya know. He then took all of the items with him to the bathroom where he then turned the shower on and stepped inside. The warm water quickly woke him up and he looked down to see his member still standing at attention. It was a healthy length of 7.5 inches (average length is 2 feet and yeah that won't really work here) and girth wise it was average. The big gruff chief slowly began to stroke it while the water poured down on him. Body wise he had pretty large pecks and below that a 6 pack to boot. He always tried his best to look tough and strong, so he had to make sure he could back it up. As he continued to rub his hard cock he was trying to think about something to get him off faster. Also to help with this he started pinching his hard nipples which was always a turn on for him. He tweaked them rather roughly and let out a low moan as he started reaching a breaking point. Right before his orgasm, an odd thought popped into his head. He saw himself slamming into...someone with orange fur. This sudden thought brought him over the edge and he cam hard into his hand with a good bit of it hitting the shower floor. He panted heavily and looked at his hand thinking about the image that popped into his head. "Who was that? I know I've seen them before." He shook his head getting the image out of his mind then finished taking his shower. He ate a quick breakfast after he got dressed and went off to work.

When he got there he was greeted as usual by the leopard Clawhautzer. "Oh good morning chief you are looking as ready as always. Here's the paperwork that the mayor has ready for you" The rather large feline handed him a stack of paper and waved him off returning to eating his doughnuts.

"Right...thanks." The chief walked into his office and began filling out the paperwork then assigned each officer to a sector for patrols and things of that nature. When he got to Judy and Nick his heart stopped. The orange fur in Nick Wilde's portfolio was unmistakable, it was the same as the fur in his fantasy this morning. "No..no that can't be right. There is no way that I am attracted to that shifty little fox." He said this to himself then finished the paperwork. He checked the clock and saw it was time to give all the officers their assignments so he went to the usual room and told everyone to settle down. "Alright alright everyone quite down. As usual there are probably things that you want to tell me but, I don't care. Anyways, Barker, Growler, and Clawsen you have Tundra town. Trey, Straunts, you take Rain forest district. Trunks, Stripes, and Meowsers, Sahara square. Finally Hops and..." He looked up seeing the Fox's casual smirk at him and his heart started to flutter "um...Nick, you get Central Zootopia patrol...alright that's it." He quickly left the room and went back to his office to avoid any questions he was sure would come. He sat in his desk chair and held his face in his hands. "this can't be happening...What on this earth could make me have feelings for that...that stupid...sarcastic...rude...cute...lovable...sexy...fox...I'm going to have to do something about this" He went through the rest of his day with thoughts of the Fox continuing to enter his mind. Around 4 PM all the officers returned back to the station. The chief heard a knock at the door and begrudgingly said "come in" In stepped probably the last person he wanted to see at the moment, Nick. "What do you want Wilde? I'm a little busy as you can see." There were no papers left on the desk.

"Riiiiight. Anyway I see you went back to my last name. I came in wondering why you were being so formal with me this morning, and to turn in this report." He tossed him a file of some crime ting that him and Judy took care of during the day.

"I don't...I don't know what you're talking about, You must have misheard me" He opened the file and began reading it making sure to avoid looking at the object of his desire in front of him.

"No I know I heard you correct cause carrots told me she heard the same thing. So tell me what's up big guy." Nick gave him an honest smile causing the Buffalo's heart to skip a beat and he smiled back at him for the first time ever.

"Well...it's not the easiest thing to describe.. um..you see" His blush was very evident and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have the hots for me don't you?" The Chief's jaw dropped and he just stared at Nick for a few seconds. "Well if that face isn't an answer I don't know what is." He let out a small laugh.

"W..well now you know my little secret. What exactly will you do with that info? He gave the fox a mix between a glare and a curious stare. Nick closed the office door in response. "What are you doing?"

"I...am going to make us both happy. You see I've been looking at you a lot recently, and I've noticed you have quite the manly build. So why don't we just...go with the urges." He gave a wink and his usual smirk/smile. Bogo stood up and walked around the desk standing tall above the Fox.

"Alright little fox. What did you have in mind exactly? I just rip your cloths off here and have sex with you on my desk?"

"Wellll yes actually that would be the best option for right now. But I'm gonna have to make sure the large member I'm sure you have will fit in me without killing me." With one hand he locked the door and with the other reached up to the hem of Bogo's pants. Bogo smirked then helped speed up the process by unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down revealing a growing bulge in his jock strap. "I see you aren't a fan of average underwear. Very sexy. I also see I was right about your size." He griped the bulge and rubbed it through the cloth having it grow larger.

"Wild i...its starting to hurt get this thing off me. " As he said this he removed his jacket and the rest of his top layer of cloths leaving him almost completely naked.

"Whatever you say, you are the chief" The orange fox took hold of the jock and pulled it down letting the fully hard cock free and it almost slapping him in the face as the restraint went away. "Ohhh yeah this is gonna be really fun." He gave the lead a quick lick wit his dog lick tongue earning a moan from the chief. Nick took this as incentive to go further and stroked the large cock a it before putting the tip of it into his maw and beginning to suck on it.

"ohhh Wilde that...that feels so good. It's been so long since I've done anything." He started pinching his own nipples again trying to recreate the vision in the shower he had that morning. Nick pushed his head forward and got more of the large cock into him and began bobing his head back and forth gagging a bit only able to get about the first 5 inches down. He brought one of his hands to the large bull like balls and rubbed them as the other hand rubbed the last of the inches he couldn't fit. This process went on for about 5 minutes. Nick was loving the taste of the chief's dick and enjoyed the musky smell he was getting from Bogo who was sweating all day in his hot office. This whole situation was so surreal to Bogo. He simply couldn't believe how good Nick was at this and this was almost like heaven to him. It took Nick's long lick on his dick to snap him out of his state and moan a bit.

"I think this is ready to get into something else don't you think?" Bogo nodded and lifted Nick up laying him on the desk and pulling his pants down revealing Nick's hard and dripping 6 inch and his tail hole. Bogo lined his hard rod at the hole and slowly started pushing into him causing Nick to wince and wiggle in pain.

"Are you ok? It's not to much for you is it?"

"N..No I'm ok. Just gotta get used to that monster." Nick smiled with a low chuckle. Bogo then pushed a bit more into him now having 3 of his 7.5 inches in the Fox. "God...damn it just shove come on I can take it." Chief obliged and forced the rest of his length into Nick causing nick to yelp in pain which Bogo had to silence with his lips so no one heard them. Nick claimed down and kissed Bogo back slipping his tongue into the Buffalo's mouth. Bogo moaned into the kiss and started thrusting into him rather roughly. This in turn caused Nick to moan deeply and push against Bogo with every thrust. Bogo grew rougher and groaned and kept shoving deeper into Nick. Bogo then grabbed Nick's dripping cock and stroked it in time with his own thrusts. All of the friction and moans coming from the two mammals was pushing them toward their breaking points. With a few more deep, long, and strong thrusts Bogo started cumming deep into the Fox's ass. Feeling the warm seed inside of him Nick let out a low howl and cam on Bogo's chest as well as his own. Bogo let out a deep low moan and slide out of Nick causing him to whine in protest now feeling empty. "Damn...you really know how to use that thing. I've ever felt that good before." Bogo smiled at him and started putting his cloths back on

"That was probably the best sex I've ever had, as well as the best moments of my life. Thank you Wilde." Nick put his underwear and pants back on and was about to leave when Bogo spoke up. "Would you like to...go on a date sometime Nick? Maybe take this a step further?" Nick smiled at him and opened the door.

"Sure thing buffalo butt. You know my number. give me a call." He winked at the chief and walked out as Bogo just finished dressing. Luckily no one ever saw them together, however within the next month, everyone knew they were dating.

Welllllllllll I really hope you all liked that. Leave a comment or someting below if you liked, or if you didn't whatever, but make sure you check out my other stories to. Seeya guys around. I have plans to write another story either Saturday or Sunday so I hope you look at that to. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee :)


End file.
